


The Five Steps to Escape

by HappyLeech



Series: The Killerverse [7]
Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, Killerverse, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry had a mask he kept tight, secrets upon secrets, until there was a hole, and a man. A series of deaths, and a girl.</p><p>Now he only had to clean everything up, and he was home free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Steps to Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherite (Slyboots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyboots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Rites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904453) by [Slyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyboots/pseuds/Slyboots). 



> (Edited May 30th due to dislike of how I wrote it and how it doesn't fit too well with the others)  
> (thank u Sly for the title change ehe uwu)

It’s only after he leaves Eileen alone in that hospital room with the flowers that Henry finally smiles. He’s looked her up, the real her, and he knows that she has some severe allergies. And if using an abusing said allergies, so it looks like the pollen and flowers caused an extreme reaction, to mask his abuse of her bee allergy makes him a monster, than a monster he is. 

(He took care to disassemble her call button and the security cameras before she took a whiff of her flowers, and when he leaned in to give her a "get-well" kiss, well...)

(If only she'd mentioned the allergy on her medical forms.)

Walking from the hospital, nodding politely to the nurses, Henry hid a smile. It had been so easy, figuring out the poor, poor sacraments he’d met after entering the hole in his washroom!

Cynthia was first, and she had oozed sex appeal. But, there was something off about her, like how she kept fiddling with the switchblade in her waist band and the sideways glances she'd send his way if he strayed from her side. Too obvious. Not to mention the stress she put on the words ‘special favours’. She had been planning something, and while he was sure he'd have been able to take her down himself, Walter's intervention was a bit of a blessing. He hadn't wanted to dirty his hands just yet

Then there was Jasper. Jasper had smelt of smoke and death, lighter fluid and charred flesh, smells Henry knew from his brief time as an arson investigator up north. He also wasn’t that good at hiding his gear. One look into the back of that ratty old car and Henry knew exactly what he had been thinking, and judging by the amount of gas in there, Jasper had been fixing to set the entire forest ablaze. Henry had been planning to take him down right when Walter had stepped in again, and Henry thought it funny that the fire-bug was killed by the thing he liked most.

Andrew had just screamed ‘psycho’, his body language, and his normal language, tipping Henry off. Well, that and the sheet of paper taped to the door, describing what he had done and why he was locked up. Henry wasn't picky with who he took down, but he tried to steer clear of kids. So that the man had run around, for years even, drowning starving children...He was lucky that Walter had gotten to him first. Henry had seen some...interesting gear in that prison, after all, and it was a shame he didn't get a chance to test it.

Then, Richard was next. Richard wasn’t as stealthy as he most likely though he was, going after teens and children. Henry had heard, with his boot-leg police scanner, that several people had reported a chubby old guy with a taser around when all those kids jumped. Someone had even gotten a photo of him! Not to mention, attacking children in the same complex you lived in, the ones next door even, wasn't the smartest idea. People tended to remember when the grumpy next door neighbor crowed with delight after the death of another teen.

(Henry had been this close to taking Richard out or just up and leaving before the entire event started. He didn’t need, nor want, the police snooping around him again, not so early into this life.)

Eileen though...Eileen surprised him. She appeared to have broken the mold, really. Walter had been going after nut-jobs and psychopaths, serial killers with no control or concept of being careful. So why this girl? Why this college student from out west? Someone who was content to shoo a spider outside and rarely even killed mosquitoes. Henry couldn't see her doing anything to harm another's life, even when threatened. She was...timid.

(It wasn’t until after, when he’d woken up in his apartment after landing the last blow on Walter, that he had the chance to look into her, and see who she really was.)

(He had to admit, he was wrong. Seeing her go after the monsters, and then reading what she'd done...)

, But, in the end, it wasn’t that her crime motivated him, he thought as he walked out of the hospital and onto the street, but it was rather the fact that she had seen him. He could hear the frantic noises of nurses and doctors behind him, but ignored them. He knew they wouldn't look to him for her death. 

He’d forgotten his…carefully cultivated personality when he was in that other place, Walter’s worlds, and Eileen was sure to have noticed the changes from the mild mannered, quiet neighbor to the man who chased down the monsters, laughed as he attacked and killed. Eileen had to go.

Last on his clean-up list was Frank and the apartment building. He also didn’t hold anything against the super, but Frank did know a lot about Henry, and Henry couldn’t afford any chances now. He hadn't told Frank any truths, but at the same time, he didn't trust the old man enough to justify leaving him alive. His walk home took him a good half an hour to get back to the apartment complex, and when he did, Frank was waiting outside for him.

“Henry, the hospital called. Eileen…she…” The older man’s face crumpled, and Henry slid an arm around Franks shoulder, leading them both back into his rooms.

“What? Frank, what happened?” He said softly, listening as Frank stammered, unable to get the words right as Henry directed him to the couch.

“She’s dead!” The old man finally hissed, tears welling up in his eyes. Henry took that as a chance to head into the kitchen and make a pot of doctored tea for the man. 

(It was relatively painless when Frank passed, only a few heart palpitations and a shuddering gasp, and he was gone.)

(He really shouldn't have left his medication out like that. Gave a man some awful ideas...) 

The building went up rather nicely, bone dry that summer had been, and Henry stood there, watching it burn from the trees for a time. Everyone else inside had gone, running from the cursed place to newer, more expensive hotels and condos. He laughed quietly, and waited for the sirens. Henry had been sure to set it up so it appeared that Frank had simply…forgotten about the stove in the wake of Eileen’s news, and it had set a tea-towel ablaze. His double, no one of any real importance, had died trying to get them out of the building, barely making it out of Frank's living room before succumbing to the fumes and the flames.

(Briefly, he wondered about the girl, Laura, who lived with Frank, but Henry hadn't seen her in days, so she soon left his mind) 

It was sure to make a tragic story on the news, but Henry knew no one would really be able to say, well, anything about him at the memorial.

It would be like he’d never existed, and that was just the way Henry liked it.

He got in a taxi a few blocks away, and settled back on his way to the airport. His new passport and papers had come in, and he flipped through them, amused. 

He had always liked the sound of ‘Galvin’.


End file.
